1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs and are used for adding storage capacity. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM device and is called a SATA DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receive hard disk drive (HDD) signals through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM device and connected to a SATA connector on the motherboard. However, when firmware stored in the storage chips of the SATA DIMM device are damaged, the SATA DIMM device will not be identified by the operation system and cannot be initialized. Thus, the SATA DIMM device needs to be returned to the manufacture for repair, this is time consuming and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.